Wiatr od morza/Pokłon Hermana Balka
Na czele szczupłej garstki kawalerów Zakonu Teutońskiego Panny Marii Jerozolimskiej imienia jechał Herman Balk lasów nieskończonych przestworzem. Nie chciał, by towarzysze wyprawy — Konrad Landsberg i Otto von Saleide, którzy pierwsi z południa na ziemie mazowieckie przybiegli, by późniejsi przybysze — Dietrich Bernheim marszałek — komendator Konrad Tutele, Henryk Berg z Turyngii, Haus-Compthur przyszłych twierdz Zakonu — szpitalnik Henryk Zeitz z Wittchendorfu, Bernard Ellenbogen i Otto Querfurt troskę jego widzieli — więc twarz zakrył przyłbicą. Nie chciał, by secina soldnerów i knechtów, towarzyszących na wyprawę rycerzom, traciła ducha, a laicy heimliche i bracia służący, tłum wątpliwego męstwa, lekką zbroją okryty trwożył się jeszcze bardziej, postrzegając niepokój dowódcy. Ukrywał tedy pod swą hartowną, mediolańską zbroją, pod czarną tuniką i białym płaszczem z czarnym krzyżem za lewym ramieniu dzieło ciężkie, pomysł i czyn zarazem ponad siły jednego człowieka. A sam był przecie wodzem rzeszy nielicznej, rozkazodawcą nieświadomych i doradcą swym własnym w tym świecie nieznanym. Puszcza sosnowa szumiała wokoło. Zimne jeziora: Chełba, morze błotne, Drużno jak łuk zgięte, Jeziorak w długie porozwidlany przeguby, Morąg, smugami chełbi srebrzystej na toni ciemnozielonej to tu, to tam w czarnym ostępie przywabiały oczy. Tajemnicze w gęstwinach rzeki — Wisła, Ossa, Wysoka, początki Pasłęki — raz wraz kładły niezbrodzone swe popławy przed bystrym konia kopytem. A koń, co tyli świat przebiegł, co wciągał nozdrzami suchy wiatr zza palestyńskich spalonych gór przyfruwający, co szedł w orszaku cesarza Fryderyka, gdy wyklęty przez papieża Grzegorza zuchwale wkraczał w najposępniejsze pod słońcem jerozolimskie rozdoły, by samowładnie na głowę swą kłaść koronę — koń, co bił kopytem przed bramą prowadzącą do Swiętego Grobu i kołysał się na wielkiego morza galerach — co w sycylijskich i lombardzkich pasł się trawach — co tropił ślad Kumanów i Pieczyniagów w nadborskiej pustaci u brzegu Ałuty i Dunaju — chrapał teraz mokrym nozdrzem i patrzał spłoszoną źrenicą w knieje głuchej północy, w cichy, senny, rozmarzający ostęp nieprzebyty pruskiego pojezierza. Herman Balk gładził pieszczotliwie grzywę źrebca i bok jego podbudzał ostrogą. Wiódł go dalej a dalej. Nie tu bowiem, gdzie się pieniły samoswoje rzeki i gdzie jaśniały bezpańskie jeziora, był kres tej wyprawy. Nie tam, gdzie się już odcisnął ślad kopyta, był kres skoków bieguna. Kędyś u zalewisk sinego morza i u wydm mierzei miała się dopiero wychylić zapora dla skoków wędrownego rumaka, która na wiatr ze wschodu miała jego chrapy skierować. Nie mogły go strzymać nogaci wiślane ani nasycić i wypaść pachnącymi zioły swoimi ziemie Krystianowe biskupie ani sucha ziemia Pomorzan, którą teutońskiej wardze snadniej było zwać Pomezanią — ani krainy lubawskie, sasińskie, golędzińskie, warmijskie, pogodzińskie, natangińskie, sambijskie i wszystkie inne, które wieczność rozpostarła między wiślaną i niemnową żuławą. Serce nienasycone biło w piersi przybysza, gdy mierzył oczyma i skokiem rumaka te ziemie niczyje, pustkowia, wędrowisko barbarzyńców i pogan. Oto miał je najechać, posiąść, zdobyć i pół na pół z chytrym a żarłocznym Konradem z Płocka podzielić. Serce łomotało w piersiach myśliwca, gdy oczy wypatrywały w matecznikach ślady turów i łosiów, niedźwiedzi i wilków, jeleni i dzików. Serce łomotało w piersiach zdobywcy, gdy wspominał i ogarniał we władzę ziemie widziane, powiaty przebyte, wody i ich żródliska, poniki, potoki, strumienie, rzeki, stawy i błota, wzgórza i rozdoły, puszcze i polany, dąbrowy i poręby, pola i ugory, łąki i pastwiska, bezdroża, przesmyki, przesieki, ścieżki i drogi. Serce biło w piersiach gospodarza, gdy mierzył i liczył, odkrywał i przewidywał bogactwa jawne, wpadające w oczy nawet głupca, i skarby skryte przed oczyma niedołężnych lub ciemnych — budulec surowy w lasach, żelazo i miedź, złoto i srebro, zbiorowiska soli twardej i rozpuszczonej w wodzie, drogie kamienie i drogie futra zwierząt wałęsających się w lasach, cenne ptactwo i wyborne ryby zapełniające stawy, jeziora, rzeki i strumienie. Serce biło w piersiach budownika, gdy widział w olśnieniu marzeń statki pławackie na wodach, ławy na potokach, mosty na rzekach i z brzegów jezior na wyspy tamy i jazy plecione do połowu ryb z morza w górę rzeki na tarło ciągnących — drogi i płoty, budy i szopy, chaty i wsie, brogi i gumna, targowiska, podgrodzia, miasta, grody, zamki, kościoły i wielkie katedry, twierdze niezdobyte i porty jeszcze nie widziane u wybrzeży. Mógł oto wyciągnąć rękę i zabrać! Ogarnąć to wszystko! Zabrać jak ziemię chełmińską, ziemię pół obiecaną, pół darowaną, żywą płotkę, zarzuconą przez słowiańskiego rybaka na przynętę, ażeby cudzymi rękoma schwytać wielkiego szczupaka — Prusy nieogarnione. Herman Balk śmiał się wspominając tę dziedzinę zawartą między Wisłą, Ossą i Drwęcą jakoby w ramie wiekuistej. Herman Balk śmiał się wspominając ziemię michałowską, zawartą między Drwęcą, Rypnicą i Branicą jakoby w ramie wiekuistej. Obadwaj z Konradem margrabią Landsbergu wyrwali przecie te ziemie z ręku Konrada na Mazowszu sztuką wysoką, podstępem głębokim i tak przemyślnym, iż tylko z niezwyciężonym mistrzostwem robienia mieczem rycerskim, gdy walczyć wypadnie z chłopem nieokrzesanym, ta walka złożona z samych sekretnych sztychów i zdradzieckich ciosów porównać by się dała. Prostak słowiański, książę grube a chytre, tyran, gwałciciel, zamyślił był wypuścić szmat chełmiński błędnym rycerzam — niby to podarować mały spłacheć swego po ojcu dziedzictwa Domowi Teutońskiego Szpitala Panny Maru w Jerozolimie — w tym celu, ażeby ten Dom przesławny zdobył ogromną, pustą krainę, nieogarnione Prusy, dla niego, dla słowiańskiego tyrana. Połowę zdobyczy chytry Konrad rycerzom krzyża łaskawie chciał odstąpić. Dom Teutoński Bogarodzicy darowiznę przyjął, ale nie po to przecie, żeby pruską krainę zdobywać dla gnuśnego a przemyślnego Konrada. Dom Teutoński Bogarodzicy postanowił zdobyć tę krainę, lecz dla siebie, dla przesławnego Zgromadzenia braci i jego wiecznych w czasie dziedziców. Aby zaś ta sprawa była wykonana według samego najściślejszego prawa, Mistrz Zakonu wygotował akty darowizny ziemi pruskiej, gdy zdobytą zostanie, dla siebie i swego Domu — najprzód od niemieckiego cesarza Fryderyka Drugiego, chociaż ten, po prawdzie do owej dalekiej ziemi żadnego nie miał prawa — a następnie od papieża Grzegorza Dziewiątego, choć ziemia ta, po prawdzie, nie była nigdy we władaniu i nie mogła być, jak chciały akty, wzięta w przyszłości we władanie przez rzymskiego papieża. Żeby zaś żadnej już wątpliwości i niepewności w tym dziele nie było, Mistrz Zakonu Panny Marii Jerozolimskiej wyrobił sobie od cesarza akt darowizny dla swego Domu i jego wiecznych w czasie dziedziców — i samejże ziemi chełmińskiej, której darowiznę przyjął był od mazowieckiego Konrada. Tak to z dwu stron biorąc, Zakon brał według najściślejszego prawa. W dokumentach tych, przez kancelarię cesarza wygotowanych, przypisało się Konradowi księciu na Mazowszu trwogę przed Prusakami zamiast apetytu zdobywcy na ową pruską ziemię. Tak wypadło. Tak lepiej brzmiało. Aby zaś nikt i nigdy w czasie przeciwko temu pisanemu prawu głosu podnieść nie mógł, Zakon wykonał akty potrzebne sam i według swego rozumienia rzeczy. Gdzie należy, pokazał kopie tychże aktów, może niezupełnie takie same jak oryginały. Oryginały bowiem gdzieś przepadły. Byli nawet ludzie, którzy składali uroczystą przysięgę, iż inne były oryginały, lecz nikt już nigdy tych pism nie zobaczył. To była sprawa polityki Domu Panny Marii Jerozolimskiej imienia. Mistrz Herman von Salza, ulubiony towarzysz cesarza Fryderyka Drugiego i prawa jego ręka w wielkich pod klątwą na wschód wyprawach, nieznużony sojusznik w matactwach z sułtanem i walkach z Grzegorzem Dziewiątym, gdy papież musiał z Rzymu przed sojusznikami cesarza uchodzić, pośrednik i usłużny negocjator, jedyny świadek sekretnych rozmów pojednania, komendant ośmiu wielkich twierdz cesarskich danych papieżowi w zakład pokoju — wiedział dobrze, gdzie i jak poczynać należy w rzeczach praw sekretnie po kancelariach pisanych. Lecz teraz oto wypadło w czynie zdobyć pruskie pustkowie, gdy się je posiadło na piśmie, ogarnąć je rękoma wbrew woli mieszkańców tej ziemi. Ci nie dawali się sztuką podejść ani ująć prawem sekretnie pisanym. Trzeba było na nich innego sidła zażywać. Tym sidłem miał być stryk u siodeł braci zakonnych i służebnych wiszący. Punktem prawa miało być uderzenie miecza, który u lewego boku połyskał. Już Herman Balk zwarł się był z wysuniętymi posterunkami pruskiego plemienia. Usadowili się bowiem pod oppidum Tarnowem, przezwanym Toruniem, w Rogowie, w Słomowie u Chełmży i w Starogrodzie u Chełmna. Staczał był z nimi utarczki, wypadając z zamku zbudowanego przez Konrada z Mazowsza na wprost Tarnowa, w Dębowie, na wzgórzu, po lewej stronie Wisły w lesie dębowym z zamku przezwanego Vogelsangiem, gdzie Konrad von Landsberg, Filip z Halli i Henryk Czech pierwsze znaleźli schronienie. Zebrawszy nieco ludzi z Niemców przybyłych na wyprawę krzyżową, Herman Balk wsiadł na łodzie w Nieszawie, przeprawił się przez Wisłę i dotarł do miejsca, gdzie wznosił się jeden ze sławnych dębów prastarych, we czci u tubylców będących. Tu Krzyżacy wysiedli, opanowali dąb święty i wokół niego obóz swój rozpostarli. Opasawszy częstokołem wielkie drzewo i okopawszy rowami, na niezmiernych jego gałęziach zasiek uczynili obronny, z którego uderzających na okopy strzałami razili. Tam to powstało w głębokim Turnie pierwsze umocnienie krzyżackie. Wnet pruskiego dowódcę Rogowa wzięto w niewolę i pod strachem szubienicy przymuszono do zdrady, iż był przewodnikiem przy zdobyciu drugiej twierdzy, leżącej nad wodą, poniżej biegu rzeki Wisły. Wreszcie trzecia twierdza dostała się w ręce krzyżackie, a dowódca jej na gałęziach świętego dębu zawisł w stryku. Teraz Fierman Balk pędził dalej na północ lasem nieprzebytym, pustkowiem. Głusza sosen zielonych zamykała mu drogę, kręgiem wciąż jednakowym stojąc wkoło a wkoło. Jednakim wciąż kształtem zagaja myliła drogę, wciągała jeźdźca i konia w kołobieg, iż sadził skokiem po własnych swych tropach, po szlaku tego samego wciąż obwodu. Podobizną pniów czerwonawych, zielenią koron wciągała pamięć w omam, w zawiłość, w błąd, w tuman niewiedzy. Tam I sam prawieczny dąb odtrącał od siebie miękkodrzewne zwoje zieleni i na samotnisku polany szczytem olbrzymim w niebiosa się wynosił. Tam i sam grubopienne buki, jakoby w zbroje stalowe okute, zamykały wjazd i niweczyły dostęp do wnętrza i głębi. Zastępy grabów stawiły czoło przychodniom, jako rota niezwyciężonego pogłowia. Liście kalin, pędy leszczyny, igły jałowca zagradzały przejścia i niweczyły przesmyki. Tajny dziw krył się w głębokości ostępów. Niezwyciężony lęk przed dziwem w każdym momencie serca przychodniów przeszywał. Wiatr od morza szumiącego w krańcu puszczy przeciągał poprzez knieje. Wiatr niósł im wieść daleką. Wiatr ich w dal wołał. Wiatr zginał wyniosłe, wielobarwne pióra na szczytach przyłbic i świstał w przeziory oczne szyszaków, owiewając spracowane głowy cudami złudzenia. Kędyś w puszczy ujrzeli na swej drodze jeźdźca dziwnie pięknego. Człowiek ten sam był w bezdrożach. Miał na sobie kiereję ze skór rysich, na głowie jakby przyłbicę z turzej głowy wraz z rogami na czaszkę wtłoczoną, na piersiach kirys z rzemienia, naszyty żelaznymi blaszkami. Miecz miał stalowy u boku, rzemienne buksy i grube skórznie na nogach, a do napiętków przytwierdzone długie ostrogi. Koń nieopisanej piękności grzał się i wściekał od złotych kolców pod jeźdźcem tym młodocianym. Herman Balk skinął na swoich ujrzawszy rycerza na połowie wyżyny wzgórza łysego. Skoczyli ku niemu heimliche, soldnery, knechty, ażeby go otoczyć i pojmać. Tamten czekał bez trwogi. Gdy go osaczyli błyskiem koncerzów — uśmiechem wyniosłym pchnął ich od siebie. Dał znak, że chce mówić z dowódcą. Herman Balk przystał. — Ktoś jest w mym państwie — zapytał go pruski młodzieniec. Zdumiał się Herman Balk niepomału, ten bowiem samotny barbarzyńca przemawiał doń w teutońskiej gwarze. Herman Balk skłonił się słysząc, iż spotyka władcę pogan. Wymienił z pokorą godność swoją w Zakonie, urząd landspflegera, czyli namiestnika tej strony. Dodał, wymijając prawdę, iż szuka w tych oto lasach siedziby biskupa Krystiana, leżącej kędyś poniżej największej głębokości Wisły, na wysypisku zalewanym przez wody licznych nogaci, kędyś w osadzie Czartyrn, dawnej warowni gdańskich Pomorzan, którą to nazwę wardze teutońskiej lżej było zwać Zantyrem. Wyznał, iż do biskupa Krystiana w Zantyrze jedzie z polecenia Zakonu. Władzca pruski słuchał. Nachylił się do mistrza prowincji i rzekł z cicha, żeby braci i knechtów oddalić, gdyż samowtór chciałby wieść ważną rozmowę. Herman Balk z uwagą miejsce obejrzał, a postrzegłszy, iż nie może być w pobliżu żadnej zasadzki, a zdrada jest niemożliwa, przystał na rozmowę bez świadków. Wyjechali dwaj, sami, galopem, sadząc bachmatami w wielkich skokach na skraj wzgórza łysego. Widać było stamtąd na wschód i zachód, na północ i południe przestrzeń wielką. — Z kimże mam szczęście mówić, o panie? — zapytał z pokorą Krzyżak. — Jestem kunigas tej krainy. Nie sam jeden władam tutejszym obszarem, nie ja jeden nad całą pruską ziemią panuję, lecz nad tym oto przestworem, który oczy nasze ogarnąć mogą, a nasze konie mogłyby przebiec w skok aż do tchu ostatniego — ja panuję. Po wtóre skłonił się landspfleger ziemi pruskiej przed jej panem. — Zapytam w zamian — rzekł młodzieniec pogański — kimże jesteś w istocie, cudzoziemcze? — Nikim. Zakonnikiem, który wypełnia śluby czystości, posłuszeństwa, ubóstwa. — A nosisz przecie tytuł opiekuna tej strony. — Jestem kwatermistrzem Boga na tej ziemi... — „Boga na tej ziemi”... — powtórzył tamten w zadumie. — Bogów jest dużo na ziemi. Jeżeli wszyscy bogowie wyślą kwatermistrzów swych odzianych w pancerz i zamczysty hełm, uzbrojonych w miecz i stryk na tę pruską krainę, gdzież się ona podzieje? — Jestem kwatermistrzem Boga Jedynego, Prawdy wiecznej, na krzyżu przez nieprawy świat umęczonej, Jezusa Chrystusa. — „Jezusa Chrystusa”... — powtórzył tamten jak echo, w niezgłębionej zadumie. Marzenie pełne zgrozy i bezdennej boleści zasłoniło jego oczy i straszny gniew, co w nich płonął. „Pamiętam...” myślał, widząc przed sobą skałę wysoką, skałę samotną w jałowej judzkiej pustyni i Jezusa Chrystusa na skale wysokiej sam na sam z szatanem. Otrząsnął się. Stanął w strzemionach. Wyrwał z pochwy miecz i pchnął nim przed się, w powietrze. Orle, sokole, krogulcze i kanie pióra, wetknięte między rogi głowy bawołu, która kunigasowi za przyłbicę służyła, zachwiały się ze drżeniem. Wilcze skóry jako czaprak spod jego siodła zwisające pociągnęły się ku przodowi jak żywe. Pokonał w sobie furię. Zwabił na usta uśmiech łaskawy. — Przychodził do tej krainy — rzekł — tak wspominają wajdelotów, tulissonów i ligastonów wywody a pienia — posłaniec od Jezusa Chrystusa. Cichy. Pokorny. Uśmiechnięty. Mówił do ludzi szelestną słowiańską mową wieści łaskawe wśród znaków krzyża, które i ty nosisz na lewym ramieniu, o gończe Jezusa Chrystusa. Lecz tamten broni żelaznej nie miał na sobie, ni w ręku, ni w zanadrzu. Krzywulą wędrowca podwajał stare swe kroki. Stanął w miejscu świętym dla ludu. Więc go lud zabił. Ten lud żąda od cudzoziemców jedynie żelaza i soli. Nie potrzebuje kwatermistrzów Jezusa Chrystusa. Ciało tamtego lud porąbał na sztuki i rzucił w wodę. Lecz zrosły się w jedno części ciała z wyjątkiem jednej. Kunigas nachylił się niżej i szepcąc, ze śmiechem nie powstrzymanym dodał: — Tak jako niegdyś-niegdyś części ciała Ozirisa. Z wyjątkiem jednej... Znasz przecie, cudzoziemcze, tę baśń o bracie i małżonku Izydy, którego Set, głuchy i ślepy na dobro i piękno... Herman Balk spojrzał w oczy rozmówcy, jak na rycerza Panny Maru przystało. — Lud ten nie życzy sobie cudzoziemskich wajdelotów. Lecz ja czekam na ich przybycie... — dorzucił pruski młodzieniec. — Łaska twa, panie... — Sam z dobrej woli przebiegłem z biskupem Chrystianem niemieckie kraje. Widziałem święte miasto. Czaiłem się w ukryciu, gdy namiestnik rzymskiego Kościoła rzucał na cesarza klątwę, i czaiłem się w ukryciu, gdy zwolennicy cesarza znieważali głowę Kościoła u stóp samego ołtarza — i gdy go sromotnie wypędzili z Rzymu. Głowa Hermana Balka zachwiała się od zdumienia. — Rycerzu! — śmiał się pruski kunigas. — Czas już przyszedł. Trzeba nawracać, prowadzić na drogę prawdy i zbawienia to pruskie plemię. — Ostatni czas, o panie! — A jeśli nie zechcą wstąpić na ścieżkę zbawienia dobrowolnie, czas jest przymusić ich do tego. Zbudujesz wielkie statki i opanujesz jezioro Drużno. Ochrzcisz każdego, ktokolwiek zbliży się do brzegu, a każdego, kto by do pogaństwa chciał wrócić, zmusisz do ucieczki za Pregołę, za Niemen. Biada odszezepieńcom, którzy by chcieli uwodzić dusze wiernych! Wypędzisz ich w jednej koszuli poza granice ziemi chrześcijańskiej. Biada opornym, którzy by się ochrzcił nie chcieli! Tych wytępisz do nogi mieczem i powrozem. Zachwiała się po wtóre od zdumienia głowa wielkiego komtura. — Czyliż to są ludzie? — pytał książę. — Przychodzą raz wraz tłumem pod mój warowny gród, gdy im głód doskwiera, i proszą się, żeby ich wieść na sąsiady. Idziemy tedy małowielkim tłumem, puszczamy z dymem osiedla lackie na zachodzie i południu, grody nad morzem — łupimy wszystko do ostatka i powracamy w te lasy z dobytkiem i kobietami. Czas już pomazać chryzmatem miłości to plemię. Trzeba je uszezęśliwić albo do nogi, do imienia wygubić. Czy może do nogi wygubić — zachowując samo tylko imię? Jak sądzisz, bracie pokorny? — Nie wiem, o panie. — Już mi to pruskie plemię obmierzło. Nużą mię ich długie, stare, okrutne pieśni. Drapią mię w gardzieli ich dzikie, prastare — och, stare! — wyrazy, szczypią mi wargi ich okrzyki i wzywania, którem już gdzie indziej tak długo słyszał. Dość już mam jednostajności długiego barbarzyństwa tych bydląt dwunogich. — Czemuż to, książę? Wszakże to twoja ojczyzna. — Tak. To moja ojczyzna. Ale, o gończe z Południa! Dusza moja łaknie postępu, nowości, odmiany jednolitych form w wielorakie. Nowości! — Ja właśnie niosę tej stronie najradośniejszą z nowości. — Tak. Kto raz zetknął się z waszą duszą, rycerze, z waszą duszą przemyślną, zawikłaną, która się wykołysała w palących wiatrach między Ptolomaidą i Gazą, w poświstach morza — która się kształciła na posadzkach królewskich sycylijskiego pałacu i przy wieży Dawidowej — kto się raz poznał z waszym tajnym zamysłem i sekretnym pchnięciem, wyćwiczonym w italskich spiskach, ten przecie musi znienawidzić chamstwo tutejszego pogłowia. Jestem waszym czcicielem, jerozolimscy rycerze! Zaśmiały się od radości oczy i usta Hermana Balka. Wyciągnął do kunigasa prawicę. Ale tamten wyciągniętej dłoni nie spostrzegł. Zatoczył swym ogierem półkole jak jeździec nieporównany i wynióśł się w podskokach wyżej, wyżej, wyżej — aż na szczyt góry łysej. — Patrz, rycerzu — mówił wskazując ręką na wschód i zachód, na północ i południe. — To miejsce nazywa się górą Kwidzynu. Tamten potok, szumiący w dole, w uroczej dolinie, wśród korzeni prastarych lip i dębów, buków i jodeł — zowie się Miłość. Komtur położył na swych piersiach znak krzyża. — Tam, daleko, na zachodzie słońca, wśród owych, które we mgle dostrzegasz, niezmierzonych drzew płynie rozlewna woda, pienista rzeka Wisła. Za tą rzeką leży ziemia Kaszubów, piękna jak młodości sen w noc wiosenną. Ziemia zarośnięta przez puszczę, w której błękitnieją jeziora, snują się rzeki i ciche potoki. Tu na wschodzie leży ziemia rzesińska, Pomezania, Bartonia, Natangia, zieleniają polany warmijskie i pogodzińskie. Tu na północy — to zalewisko, które Wisła morzu wydarła, namułem swym z lądów dalekich wydartym przesyciła, a wreszcie sama przez własne swe lądy się toczy. Tu na południu — to Mazowsze, skąd przybywasz. — Przepiękna to ziemia — mówił Herman Balk, patrząc z zachwytem we cztery strony świata i obejmując wzrokiem widnokrąg niezmierzony. — Widzisz, jak ziemie te są puste i głuche. Ciszę tych kniej przerywa jedynie ryk lub bek dzikich zwierząt oraz okrzyk ludzi odzianych w skóry zwierząt i czujących jedynie głód, chuć i nienawiść: A teraz patrz! Herman Balk w olśnieniu niepojętym ujrzał, iż rozsuwają się lasy, przestrzeń znika. Zobaczył w oddali strzeliste wieże, olbrzymie mury i potężne dachy twierdzy Malborga, różowe i zamglone w zieleni pól wysłanych złotymi zbożami. Zobaczył zamczysko Sztumu między dwiema powierzchniami jezior siostrzanych. Zobaczył zamczyska Świecia i Gniewa, Postelina i Suszu, Tczewa i Grudziądza, Radzynia, Torunia, Balgi i Elbląga. Zobaczył wieszczymi oczyma Kristburg w Natangii, Bartenstein, Resel, Wissemberg w Bartonii, Brunsberg i Heilsberg w Warmii. Zobaczył miasta tulące się u podnóża zamków, sioła i drogi bite, mosty na rzekach, kładki i ławy na strumieniach, wielkie katedry i wspaniałe porty u brzegów morza. Liczni rolnicy pracowali na polach w boru wykarczowanych. Rycerze, zakuci w żelazo, uzbrojeni od stóp do głów, na koniach zbroją okrytych pędzili w dal drogami bitymi. Wielkie wojenne machiny z wolna toczyły się z zachodu na wschód po zgrzytającym żwirze pagórków. Kohorty piechoty najemnej i hufce jazdy niemieckiej lekką zbroją okryte, w kirysach tylko napierśnych, w habitach zakonnych po wierzchu, z krzyżem złamanym, o trzech ramionach, na znak, iż nie są istotnymi braćmi, z rozwiniętymi sztandarami pędziły w dal, na wschód, na wschód. — Wszystkę tę krainę, której krańców nie dosię gasz oczyma, której przyszłą piękność w widzeniu oglądasz, której bogactwa jak gdyby we śnie stuletnim zabierasz, dam tobie i domowi twemu, albowiem tyś jest jedynie prawym po mnie jej dziedzicem. — O panie! — zawołał Herman Balk w uniesieniu. — Ale musisz zsiąść z konia i upadłszy na kolana oddać mi pokłon. Przerażenie zjeżyło włosy wodza pod hełmem i od jęło mu mowę. Patrzał ze szpar żelaznych w straszne oczy pruskiego zdrajcy. I wyczytał we wzroku tamtego, że z konia zsiąść musi i upadłszy na kolana oddać mu pokłon. We wzroku tym było coś więcej niż szalbierstwo i podrobienie dokumentów, niż zdolność do matactwa i oszustwa, do krzywoprzysięstwa i tyranii, niż zdatność do wyprowadzenia w pole wszystkich jurystów i szachrajów świata, niż umiejętność zatarcia prawdy, wykrzywienia istoty rzeczy i pochwycenia w porę fałszu owoców. We wzroku tym była sama w sobie, istotna, własna, zupełna dusza Hermana Balka. To jego własna dusza z zewnątrz patrzała mu w oczy. — Pędź stąd stado ludzkie w imię Jezusa Chrystusa, w imię dobra i cnoty, w imię przebaczenia i miłości, w imię odpuszczenia grzechu i zapomnienia winy — pal siedziby w trudzie rąk sklecone, zaorz ziemię, miejsca, gdzie stały. Niechaj nowy przychodzień osiada na popielisku. Niech stanie szubienica między lądem i morzem. Niech nie obsycha w gnuśnym spoczynku twój miecz nagi. Niech stryk twój zawsze będzie wyprężony. Herman, Balk zsiadł z konia i zgiąwszy kolana ucałował nogę władcy. Tamten wyciągnął miecz i dotknął nim jego ramienia. P